Who is Harry Potter?
by KE022213
Summary: History marks Happy Potter as the wizarding worls savior. But what if history got it wrong? What if everything said about Harry Potter was a lie? What if Harry Potter was not even a Potter to beginin with? Deception, manipulation, lost family and more. Slash Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**November 1 1981**

 ****All around Britain wizards celebrated, The Dark Lord was gone! The Light had finally won, hope for the wizarding world was finally restored and it was all thanks to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Yet as people celebrated and shared the story of Mr. Harry Potter victory they were all wrong and then some. There was no end to their praise to the mighty Dumbledore, the loving Lily Potter and the loyal James Potter. The important people who have saved them from the darkest Wizard to date.

Meanwhile, while no one was watching, little Harry Potter lay sleeping on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive in his thin baby blanket on this chilly November night. People were singing constant praise to him yet he was left alone, abandoned on this cold night. And it was all a mistake.

The wizarding world was completely unaware of how wrong history books got this night. How Dumbledore story of what happened for the greater good was just a mass form of manipulation. Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts feeling very satisfied with himself. The Dark Lord was gone, Harry was placed with magic hating muggles who would keep him downtrodden, and anyone that knew the truth was dead, facing some serious memory loss, or soon to be dealt with. He felt good and accomplished, ready to go and celebrate with the rest of the wizarding world, not knowing his plans were literally falling apart behind his back.

A cloaked figure stormed up the drive of to house number 4 Privet Drive, picked up the small bundle on the doorstep. Cradling the baby close to him he kissed his son's forehead causing the baby to stir and open his eyes slightly blinking at him making small noises as he reached for his father's nose.

"Shhhhh my son, daddy's here, daddy will protect you, now sleep." The man said as he kissed his son on the lightning bolt mark on top his head as the little baby clothed his eyes again. He quickly took out his wand and cast a spell to add a memory of the Dursleys finding their nephew and sending him to an orphanage as he apparated away with his son in his arms, where he rightfully belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape arrived at the little cabin set up as a last resort safe house early on the morning of November 1st. He looked around before he was quickly pinned to the wall and sniffed my Remus Lupin. Lupin made sure to sniff the bundle in Snaps arms as well as ignoring Severus glare before he let him go and stepped back.

"You found him, that's great" Lupin said with a strained smile. It had been a long night and he could only guess where it would go from here. He had lost too much tonight, he looked at the bundle again, reaching for the baby he paused before he touched Harrison, looked to Snape for permission. With a head nod he took the little baby gently and took a good whiff of him. He would always hold a faint scent of his mother underneath his own. He pulled the baby closer realizing that he is the last living evidence of his sister. All that was left of her was her little son. "How are you holding up Severus?"

Severus eyes remained on his son as Lupin held him, he sighed, "Fine. How are you, has Black returned with Victoria yet?" Lupins face fell at his comment and he held his little nephew a bit closer.

"We don't know where he has taken her. Unlike Harrison he doesn't have anyone to fabricate a story to place my daughter with.. Sirius has been looking since we separated but.. She could be anywhere.." He keep cradling Harrison as his eyes started to water and silent tears fell down his face.

Severus Snape was not known for showing his emotions often but knowing his brother-in-law was hurting as much as he was tonight affected that. Over the lost of Lilly and having their child stolen from their cribs all in one night. They didn't even have their Lord to help them deal with the after effects of everything that had happened. Snape sighed again realizing he would do his best to drop his defenses tonight. They were a family, they had learned together, uncovered secrets together, joined their lord together, and even went undercover together. "Black will find her," Snap said plainly trying in his own way to reassure Lupin, "If there is anything I know more factual about Black, it's that he is thick headed and has a stubbornness that will not let him give up until he finds your daughter. Dumbledore might think he has control of the situation but we are still ahead of him. He will not have our children to do with as he wishes and he will not keep us from accomplishing our goals. We will take him down, and not just for our cause or our Lord's, but to avenge what we have lost tonight, for our lovely Lilly..." He looked at his sleeping son in Lupins arms then back to Lupins face as he continued talking, "...as well as for the young lives we have sworn to love and protect. He will find her, have faith in your husband Lupin, you are always telling me how there is more to him then I see so believe that he will bring her home."

 **********

And as if speaking of him in such a warm light a loud bang seemed to signal Black's arrival. They both turned to see a blacked-eyed Sirius Black as he ran into the little room and freezes in place upon seeing the occupants inside. He quickly runs in and picks up little Harrison from Lupin and hugs him close with a wide smile, "You got him, I knew you were useful for something Snape. Do you know what people are saying? Talking nonstop about how our little Harrison has killed our Lord and how he now has a cursed scar from surviving the killing curse?" Black rambled as he moved the bits of hair over Harrison's eyes to look at the lightning bolt that rested on his godsons head, "What do you think they would say if they knew what this mark really meant?" He traced his finger over the scar, "How long until he returns you think?"

Remus and Severus stare at Sirius dumbstruck for a moment, he was supposed to be out looking for his own daughter who was kidnaped and he shows up smiling with a black eye saying nothing as if nothing was out of the ordinary, did he not realize the seriousness of this situation?!

"Sirius…" Lupin stared at him with a slightly opened mouth.

"Yes Love?"

"Are you not supposed to be doing something.. Have you forgotten our daughter has been KIDNAPPED?!" Remus started to scream. As he begins to get hysterical, his eyes glow golden. This made Harrison stir. Snape walked right over, snached his son from Black and began rocking him and rubbing his back slightly as he sat to watch his in-laws fight.

Sirius stairs at Lupin then blinks, "How could you think I forgot? Do you think I would have forgotten our daughter? Do you think I could ever forget her? Of course not! I wouldn't have come back here if I didn't know where she was, I sniffed her out and it seems Dumbledore has placed her in a muggle house and manipulated their memory's to believe she is their daughter I tried to get her and the woman gave me this!" Sirius says, frustrated as he points to his eye. "I came back only to wait for Severus because he knows how muggles work better than I do and can probably help me get her back easier. I know where she is and I checked the house inside and out as well as the people, who aren't not cruel and are taking good care of her. You know me Remus I wouldn't have just left her... I just needed Snivellus' help."

Snape sneered at Black for his use of **that** name, they had given him at Hogwarts to make fun of him, just for that, he thought, he should make Black simmer and wait. Yet he knew how he felt when he realized Harrison had been taken and he could visibly see how Remus was suffering. He sighed as he stood back up and handed his son to Remus. "I guess if I am the only one capable of helping you black then I must. And there is no reason to delay my goddaughters rescue due to her father's rude mannerism. Let's go, I would greatly like to lie down with my son and grieve, so let's not waste any more time tonight."

Sirius looked down at the mention of grieving, he was using the circumstance of finding his daughter to distract him of their losses tonight. But he knew once his family was together again and safe - someone would pay, someone had harmed his family, his pack, and that was something he did not let go. He grabbed Snape on his arm by his robe and they appear before a large house in a quiet muggle neighborhood.

Snape looked at the mailbox as he strolled down the second muggle drive in the span of only a few hours. 'The Grangers?' He thought to himself 'why would Dumbledore place her with unknown muggles in a populated area?' He sighed again not knowing how many time he had sighed tonight but he was sure there would be more to come as well. Just as he was sure as soon as he stopped moving it would hit him, Lily was dead, the love of his life, his beautiful wife gone. But he could not let himself grieve, not yet. He had to help get what was left of their family back together. So with yet another sigh he told Sirius to stay calm and quiet. They would get Victoria back before, he told himself, as he knocked on the door of the Granger residence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

For a while JIllian Granger felt like she could walk on clouds. She had married the love of her life, went on a wonderful honeymoon, and could not wait to start trying for a baby with her husband. And finding out she was pregnant shortly after their honeymoon had her purely ecstatic, that is until she miscarried soon after. Doctors said she had a condition where the fetus had difficulties attaching itself to her inner linings of her uterus, making it difficult for a child to develop full term inside her.

This news devastated Jillian. Since she was a kid, she knew she wanted to be a mother. To hold her own flesh and blood and see her own traits staring back at her, relying on her. The Doctors said there was still a three percent chance of conception, but even if she conceived the chances of her making it full term were too low. Timothy Granger always tried to remain positive and look on the brighter side. He looked up different methods such as adoption - he would do anything for his wife, but she wanted a child of her own, a piece of her mixed perfectly with the man she loved.

After her third miscarriage Jillian Granger fell into a depression. She had tried so hard to put on a happy face and appear positive that they could be the small percentage that made it. That one would last full term- that they would get to have their baby. She wanted to keep fighting for what she wanted, what she believed she needed in her life, to be a mother. Timothy Granger realized his wife lost that fight when, not even a year after their honeymoon, he comes home to find his wife on the bathroom floor. She was bleeding and whimpering about how she lost another one, how their was no hope, how they would never have a child of their own.

Timothy Granger had always loved his wife. She was his high school sweetheart, his best friend, the girl next door. They grew up together, they went to school together, and their families had always been close. So when he fell in love with her it was not a surprise to anyone who knew them. And when she fell in love with him, he thought he was the luckiest man alive. On the day they got married he vowed to do anything in his power to make her happy. Finding her bleeding on the floor was the moment he knew something had to change, he would give her a child, even if it meant meddling into means he wasn't even sure he believed in.

Timothy's great aunt was from a world of true magic, even if growing up he didn't know it, he just thought his aunt was full of really interesting stories. When he got older he thought she must of been slightly loony to come up with stories about magic, and impossible creatures. A place where you can do nearly anything with a flick of your wrist, turning one thing into another, and making things fly. A whole other world that existed hidden amongst their own. She had always seemed so sure of the words she spoke, even when all my cousins and I stopped believing. His aunt would go on and on, insisting that all her words were true. So in her desperation, Timothy thought, maybe just maybe, if all the impossible things she talked about were not so impossible, this world could help him make a child for his wife.

Knocking on his great-aunt's door he felt slightly insane, at this point Timothy had not seen his aunt in years, and now he is running to her claiming to believe her crazy stories and begging for her help in solving the impossible. When his aunt answered the door she stood in the doorway staring at him for a while before speaking.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, no one has come visited me since before Richard died, I am truly surprised" she said staring at him blankly, then she smiled "It's good to see you Timothy."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Aunt Ariana, i'm sorry that it has been a while, but life has been a bit" he paused to think of the words to describe everything that had been happening in his life recently, "distracting."

She gave him a thoughtful smile as she moved from the doorway inviting him in "Would you like some tea as we catch up inside?" He quickly nodded and followed her inside to her tea room and they sat down as she prepared tea. "Now tell me what is troubling you?"

He frowned, aunt Ariana always had a way with knowing when you needed or wanted something. Which was just another thing that made her strange. "Well you remember all the stories you use to tell my cousins and I as young children?" I asked her deciding to be direct about this, as much as I could, so if I made a fool of myself to leave as soon as possible.

"They were not stories Timmy, how many times do I have to say that to all of you"

"Just once more, maybe" I took a moment to breath deeply, "My wife can not conceive a baby, and has had several miscarriages so far and… I honestly don't think she will make it through this. She has already tried to.. I need to do something." He looked directly into his aunt's eyes pleading with her, and wishing that all her stories, as bizarre as they may have sounded would truly be real. "This world you talk about, can they make it possible for us to have a child, of our blood without her having to physically go through the pregnancy? I know," he paused " I remember you saying even men can get pregnant sometimes, so there must be a way. I will do anything, just, please tell me you have an answer?"

She stared at him, shocked that he would come to her with a problem like this. Her nieces and nephews all loved her talk about the magic world when they were young. Yet they were all so muggle that they forgot about the joys of magic as they grew older. They stopped believing and thought she was full on crazy, and their uncle even crazier for marrying her. But she loved her family and believed that family was one of the most important things. She used to love when the children use to sit around her and listen to all she had to tell them of the world she came from.

"Well, there is indeed a way. A potion combining both your wife and your own blood. It can genetically change a child to be yours in every possible way." Timothy's face lifted into a smile, there was a way. He did it, he saved his wife." But the child taking the potion must also be magical as well." and his face suddenly fell again, of course they would have to find a child, but now an even more specific child, and who would not want their own child? Ariana watched as all the hope left her great nephews face "I can contact a friend. He knows quite a lot about the birth of magical children all across England. Go home, stay with your wife, and be hopeful" She says and she grabs his hands. "I will help you with this."

Timothy beamed and kissed his aunt on the cheek "Thank you, thank you so much aunty, you do not know how much this means to my wife and I" he hugged her feeling horrible for the distances he and the rest of his family gave to his poor aunt Ariana. She had always been a sweet women that could tell how you felt with just a look and how to help you. He silently promised that he would make a point to be a part of his aunt's life again, especially once their child finally came into their lives.

After Timothy left from Ariana's house she was feeling very pleased. She could help her family, It had been so long sinces she truly felt a part of either of her family's, muggle or magical. She went to her fireplace and throw in some flow powder "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster's Office" she said as she placed her head into the fire.

Albus was sitting at his desk looking over a large piece of paper muttering to himself. As soon as he heard the flow activate he looked up and out a pleasant smile on his face as he saw who it was calling him "Ariana my dear, how are you?"

"I am well, but father I need your help" Ariana said as she explained about the troubles in her great nephews. And theses troubles seemed to fall right into what Albus needed. After all he had a Dark wizard and a Werewolf trying to race a magical child together, and that just would not do.


End file.
